Файл:Dark Souls 2 Great Bow PVP
Описание ►WANNA CHECK OUT MORE VIDEOS? ☺☻THIS CHANNEL HAS MOVED CLICK LINKS BELOW ... Dark Souls 2 Great Bow PVP is a soul level 92 build. Im using the Alonne Great Bow with the Small Buckler Shield for Parrying. PLAYLIST ►Blood Borne Videos http://goo.gl/sQKbJG ►Dark Souls 2 Videos http://goo.gl/wtMXXB ►Dark Souls 2 Commentary http://goo.gl/HQQ6sx ►Dark Souls 2 Funny Videos http://goo.gl/JMgLRc ►Minecraft Videos http://goo.gl/kC4sL2 SOCIAL ►Follow me on Twitch: http://www.twitch.tv/strangadanger ►Follow me Facebook: http://goo.gl/uTSMAz ►Subscribe: http://goo.gl/UrIaHc ►My Channel: https://www.youtube.com/user/strangadang3r ►Donate via Paypal: http://goo.gl/yxKvgc Thanks to everyone who has shown support it reaches a personal level with me. Between school, work, and editing/uploading it gets tough. But I love being able to share all of the great experiences and funny ideas I have with you guys. And seeing positive feedback from likes or subs is awesome, keep it up. If you would like to show even more support you can donate through PayPal. Any donations no matter the size will be put back into the channel and go towards getting a computer rig for streaming and better video editing software. Thank you, let see how far we can reach together. ►GAME INFORMATION Bloodborne takes place in the gothic, ruined city of Yharnam which is rumored to house a potent medical remedy. Over the years, many travelers make pilgrimages to the city seeking the remedy to cure their afflictions; the player takes the role as one of these travelers. Upon arriving in Yharnam, however, it is discovered that the city is plagued with an endemic illness that has malformed most of its denizens into bestial creatures. The player must navigate the streets of Yharnam and overcome its violently deranged inhabitants and horrifying monsters in order to survive. Minecraft is a sandbox indie game originally created by Swedish programmer Markus "Notch" Persson and later developed and published by Mojang. It was publicly released for the PC on May 17, 2009, as a developmental alpha version and, after gradual updates, was published as a full release version on November 18, 2011. A version for Android was released a month earlier on October 7, and an iOS version was released on November 17, 2011. The game was released on the Xbox 360 as an Xbox Live Arcade game on May 9, 2012, and on the PlayStation 3 on December 17, 2013. The game was released on the PlayStation 4 on September 4, 2014, launching on the Xbox One the next day. All versions of Minecraft receive periodic updates, with the console editions being co-developed by 4J Studios. Minecraft allows players to build constructions out of textured cubes in a 3D procedurally generated world. Other activities in the game include exploration, gathering resources, crafting, and combat. Multiple gameplay modes are available, including survival modes where the player must acquire resources to build and maintain his or her health and hunger, a creative mode where players have unlimited resources to build and the ability to fly, and an adventure mode where players can create custom maps for other players to play. Категория:Видео